


The Man Who Saved Me

by Twang_Jensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, JaredxOC, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twang_Jensen/pseuds/Twang_Jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrin is you average teen who is overly obsessed with Supernatural and the actors in it. She is madly in love with Jared and when she goes to a convention her dreams come true. Follow Marrin on this tale of being in love with your celebrity crush and battling mental disorders. And that there is always hope as long as you Always Keep Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Marrin. Because you deserve to be happy. And I just want you to know that I love and care for you. And you’re amazing. Always Keep Fighting, boo.

It was finally the day, the day I would meet the cast of Supernatural. I was beyond nervous. In less than 3 hours I would be meeting them, face to face. I was especially nervous to meet Jared. He single handly saved me countless times, and I wanted to make sure he knew that. 

So it was time for the convention. My friend and I took our seats, we were in the Silver Pass area. I was so close to the stage. The entire thing felt sureal, just to be standing feet away from the cast. Then the panel started. I watched as each other the actors came out, I clapped loudly when Jared came on. He was wearing a dark long sleeve shirt and a scarf. He looked so cute. I could practically feel the tears well up in my eyes, I couldn’t believe that they were actually real.

As soon as everyone was settled in, they began the panel. I smiled as I listened to the cast answer questions about the season and different episodes, then I noticed something, Jared was looking right at me. When I turned to look at him, our eyes met for a split moment before he turned his head with a blush and answered a question. We maintained eye contact throughout the panel. I couldn’t help but think he was flirting with me. And apperently I wasn’t the only one who noticed Jared looking at me, because a few moments later Jensen was looking at me and then at Jared before he chuckled a little. 

Soon it was my turn to go up and ask a question, I could feel myself shaking and Jared’s eyes on me as I walked up to the podem to speak. 

“Um, Hi.” I say with a little shakiness to my voice, “I’m Marrin..” I say first of all.

“Hey Marrin. I’m Jensen.” Jensen says with a girn and then looks at Jared who seemed to be out of it, “And this is my moose of a friend, Jared.” He says as he nudges Jared.

“Oh, um. I. Hi. Marrin.” Jared says, a tint of red to his cheeks as he looks at me.

I blush slightly, “Hey. Okay. So my question is to the both of you. If there was one thing you could change in Supernatural, what would it be?”

Jensen thinks, “Um, I’d probably change Sam’s height, because I hate being the short one in this duo.” He chuckles as he looks to Jared.  
Jared rolls his eyes, “I would probably change our outfits, I mean sometimes Sam would like to wear a beanie, but apperently it’s agaisnst the “Winchester Dress Code” y’know?” he says as he looks at me.

“That’s great, I would change the number of bro-ments you two have. I need more.” I say with a grin as I look between the two, “And thank you guys. I love you both, dearly.”

“We love you too.” Jensen says and then nudges Jared who was locked on me. 

Jared clears his throat, “Yeah. We love you too, princess.” He says as his eyes follow me off stage. 

 

\---Time for Autographs and Photo Ops---

After the panel they realesed us row by row to go get our autographs and photo ops. They did the autographs first. I had a few things for the cast to sign. I had five autograph tickets. One for Jensen, Jared, Misha, Mark, and Ruthie. I went to Mark first. We had a little chat, I said I adored his accent and that he could rule the world if he wanted to, and he replied that he did want to. 

Then I went to Ruthie, she was much prettier up close. I smile as we chat a little as she signs my stuff. She told me how pretty I was and I told her that she was the Queen of Sass and Hell. 

Misha was next, and all I have to say is that, that man is beautiful, inside and out. He asked me questions about my day and how I’ve been and I asked the same with him. He made cute, snarky comments when he signed my stuff and then he kissed my cheek. 

Jensen was next on my list. Once he saw me he grinned a little and began to sign my stuff.  
“Marrin was it? Thanks for the question today. You have a lovely voice.” He smiles as he looks up at me, “And just to let you know, my friend over there is kinda into you… but keep it on the down low, okay?” Jensen smirks a little as he passes my stuff down to the last person I had a autograph op with, Jared. 

My heart sped up a little bit as I stood in front of him and let him sign my things. He looked up at me and smiled before looking down, then he paused and jerked his head back up again and an even wider grin appeared on his face.

“Hi! Marrin right?” He says as he continues to sign my items. Then he looks up at me, “Are you okay?”

“Uh, Yeah. I’m better than okay. The best day of my life, actually.”

“Then why aren’t you smiling that much? If it’s the best day of your life. you otta be more enthusiastic than that.” he chuckles.

I look up at him with a simle smile, “Because I’ll remember this day forever, and I know that you won’t…” I say slowly. It was the happiest day of my life, and even though Jared had taken an interest toward me during the panel, I knew it didn’t really mean anything, how could it?

Jared looks at me and sighs, “That’s where you’re wrong. I will remember this day.” He says softly as he hands me back my stuff, “I’ll see you at the photo op, I hope…”

I sniffle a little as I nod and make my way to the line that was set up for the phot ops. I wait in line for an hour before the cast gets done with autographs and begins the photo ops. I already had in my mind what I wanted for each of the phot ops. 

My friend and I get our seperate pictures with Osric and Misha. Then I wait as she gets a picture with Jensen. Then it was time for my solo picture with Jared.

“So, we meet again.” Jared says with an amused look on his face. Why did he have to be so perfect.

I nod. It was different when they were up close, because you can actually see them, and you know that they are real and alive. I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

“Oh, don’t cry. It’s okay. Come here.” He says and he pulls me into a hug.

“I want this to be our picture..” I say softly, my eyes a little read from crying and the tears still pouring out. 

The photographer nods as he takes a couple of shots.

“Jared, you have no idea what you’ve done for me. You’ve saved my life countless times and you’ve taught me that I am worth it. That I’m so worth it…” I say, my voice cracking from the tears.

Jared bit his lip and help me close, “Marrin, you are so beautiful and worth it. And I do love you. And know that you mean something. And Always Keep Fighting.” He says and he meant that.

“Thank you. So much. I owe you. You saved me…” 

Jared kisses the top of my head, “It was the least I could do…” he says softly into my hair, “Marrin… I don’t normally do this. But, would you like to go out sometime?” He asks softly so no one but me would here.

I was at a loss of words and I nod, “Yes.” I say softly as more tears came out.  
He wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I smile as I wave goodbye to him and go finish up my photo ops. 

This had been the best day of my life. I told Jared that he saved my life and he told me that he loved me. And on top of all that, he gavve me his number and said he wanted to go out.... This was offically the best day of my life, and I knew that it was just beginning.


End file.
